The Complete Transformation of Sirius Black
by SimpleReader1948
Summary: Sirius Black finally learns the responsibility to take of another human being. That human being being Severus Snape. Who has been de-aged.
1. Chapter 1

**The Complete and Utter Ridiculous Transformation of Sirius Black**

** A/N: **Hi! So, I'm back and stronger than eveeeeer! Joking, joking. I've recently picked up writing again. This is The Complete and Utter Ridiculous Transformation of Sirius Black. It's just being re-written. I am taking down the story that was already posted for now and updating right away with the new chapters. Right away, after I post the first edited chapter, the rest will come two days after the other and so on. Then after that, regular updates are in order. Every Sunday, I will post a chapter or two and take it from there. No fear for they are already rewritten. If some things are different, no panic! Same plot and same characters...sort of. Some things may be different. Or a lot. I'm just trying to make things flow more easily and flesh out the characters. Any who, sorry to all my peeps who were into this fic. I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I'm back now. Updates should start again next Monday after I have edited all my earlier chapters. Okay, re-read, read, or do what ever you would like. Comment if you like. Or not. If there are any mistakes, please tell me! I have no fear to criticism, and I most definitely enjoy it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ** I am not blond, and my skills in writing don't compare yet, so all this fantastic stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just play around with the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

The weather was bleak.

It was a cold and frigid day and most likely than not, breaths could be seen and faces were numb. The late night caused a shadow over Spinner's End, leaving most of the homes in a state of life. They all seemed to be reaching out with their rotted porches and flapping shutters. Because not only was it an extremely cold day, it was extremely windy as well.

The neighborhood was empty, not a sound or soul in sight. It was now a dead region that was once spry with young life. With the mill shutting down thirty years ago, the town shut down along with it. Many of its residents picked up their families and simply left, seeking new sources of income. It became home to animals and the homeless. And the reckless teenager who was dared to enter dead Spinner's End.

One house in particular stood out. It still did look like all the other dead homes but what made this one stand out a little more was its well maintained yard. The land outside of the home was spotless. Not a loiter or a litter to be seen. While all other homes were in shambles, their yards dumps and the front of their streets spewing with filth, it was this one home that emitted an air of cleanliness.

Standing in front of the particular home was an interesting figure. A tall fellow. He was also dressed in a bath robe, an old homeless man would later tell anyone who was willing to listen. The homeless man also claimed that he himself was the late queen.

The tall fellow, though. He stood in front of the home with the particular yard and the particular air. He seemed agitated and now thinking about it, the old homeless man would claim, he seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Almost like it was magic, he would claim. Nobody actually ever believed him. After all, he was only an old man. And old men are sometimes fantastic liars.

* * *

Sirius Black stood in front of the house of the now missing Severus Snape. The bat has been missing for a week now, and he was, against his will may he remind everyone, appointed to look for him since he surprisingly missed the last Order meeting. Everyone in the order knew that Snape simply doesn't miss or ever become late to an Order meeting. The headmaster had seemingly thought that Sirius, since he really had nothing to actually do and seemed to have forgotten that Sirius has not been pardoned and was actually still wanted, was to be the best choice to seek out Snape.

And Molly, Merlin knows why, started simpering that 'poor Severus could be hurt and he does so much and blah blah blah' and Sirius had no choice but to seek out the bastard.

That is how he then found himself in front of the git's home.

Knowing from their schooling, it wasn't all that surprising that Snape would live in conditions this bad or this run down. He always was in a state of poverty and his old robes were proof enough.

Sirius knocked once on the decaying door. He waited a minute, then five. Growing impatient, he cast Alohomora and stepped inside.

He instantly stepped back and gagged. The reek of the home was sour and made his throat thicken and eyes water. He quickly cast a bubble head charm and re-entered the home, if he could even call it that. He locked the door after him not wishing for anyone to see or witness him ever coming. He was already risking it.

When he finally looked around well enough, what he saw made the pit of his stomach clench and his lip curl in disgust.

He surveyed the living room with its furniture that was crude and stained. The walls had curling wall paper and broken frames, the only evidence of someone once inhibiting this hell hole. The inside of the house was dingy and small with flickering green lights coming from Merlin knows where. Sirius paused and really couldn't be surprised. This was a bad neighborhood to begin with in Southern England. The only landmark was the polluted river that children played in and the old mill that was broken and shut down.

_No wonder he was always such a greasy git._

The one impressive thing that could possibly come from this dump was the bookshelves that lined the living room with hundreds of books preciously put away and delicately stacked.

He glanced to his right and saw a stairway and to his left was the entry to a kitchen area. Walking further into the living room, he was met with the back of a flowered arm chair. The green light was actually coming from a side lamp. The room was extremely shadowed making out what was there too hard to see. He truly didn't want to cast lumos, afraid it would bring too much disturbance to the already dark, still house.

With his wand already out, he slowly made his way to the kitchen area first but when he heard a sharp inhale, he sharply looked to the stairway where he heard to noise. He changed direction and started walking to the stairway not really being able to see.

He instantly heard a whimper and saw something sail up the stairway with a clatter of small feet.

"Bloody hell!"

He briskly went up the stairs and halfway atop them, he heard a door slam shut. With his heart beating hard in his chest, he slowly finished his way up the stairs, finally coming to the top. What met him was a small dingy hallway with only two doors and a small window ruthlessly taken over my grime.

He walked over to the first door and tried to open it. The handle jangled uselessly, and he tried casting Alohomora a few times but the door was clearly spelled to keep intruders out. He made his way slowly to the other cracked door and tried the handle.

The door swung open quietly.

The room was clearly once for a young child. It housed a small bed and a wardrobe, a few books here and there but not any toys, oddly. It was overrun with dust almost as thick as an inch or two.

A knock in the wood had him on alert in an instance. It came from the wardrobe and instantly seemed to still. Sirius walked ever so slowly with his wand pointed and ready just in case.

He slowly opened the wardrobe and instantly heard the start up of quiet whimpers. What met him was an empty shadowed wardrobe and in the corner was a small huddled figure.

It was trembling and shaking and extremely dirty. It was dressed in… a long black robe.

_What the hell?_

Sirius slowly knelt down all the while keeping a sharp eye on the figure less it jump out or turn out to be more than he bargained and slowly put his wand away knowing their really didn't seem to be a threat. The figure just pushed itself harder into the corner and whimpered harder.

Sirius swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "Hello…"

The little figure, with its head burrowed into its chest, stilled.

"No. No. I'm not here to hurt you," Sirius quickly said.

The figure raised its head hesitantly.

Sirius was hit with a sudden sense of de javu. The child's face, and it was a child most certainly, looked like someone Sirius came into contact almost weekly and the child loo-

It was Severus Snape.

How could he have not realized that quicker? It was obvious now. The large black eyes were framed by thick lashes but it was unmistakable. This little boy was Snape.

Sirius swallowed strongly, his throat tightening oddly. He slowly croaked out slowly,"Severus...?"

The boy flinched and widened his eyes, fear now apparent. With a slightly raspy voice, as if the voice is regularly misused, the boy speaks softly,"I know you?"

Sirius panicked, not knowing where to even begin. He, now that he thinks on it, never in his thirty six years has had the barest clue on how children actually work. Only Regulus was the only child Sirius has ever dealt with a bit but only it didn't count. They were close in age that there didn't seem to even been a second notice.

Sirius Black was out of his depth. "We sort of know each other. Don't I look familiar?" He watched as the boy's dark gaze flickered over his face in quick recession but no recognition marred his young face.

"No," the young voice whispered back. He looked ready to cry, the look on his face scrunching up and his lips quivering. Sirius did the first thing that came to mind.

"I know your mother!"

Sirius did not expect the boy to burst into tears at the mention of his mother. "No!" He wailed, flailing back and curling up into an even tighter ball. "I don't want her!"

The man was gobsmacked. Honestly, what the hell? Don't most young kids ask for their mother first thing if they are feeling in danger. Instead, the boy curls up and sobs pitifully.

"Okay. None of this nonsense!" Sirius decided it was best to get to the point of this. If he had to be firm, so be it. "No crying. I'm here to help you. Can you answer my questions?"

The small head hesitantly nodded after he looked on to Sirius with a slightly constipated face. The boy was a sorry sight. Honestly, it seemed the gawky man Sirius' know for years seemed to have had the same scrawny, impoverished look by looks of this little boy.

"First, can you tell me your name? " He little eyebrows furrowed a little. _At least he stopped crying._

He did not react or seemed to have heard Sirius. Sirius was about to move to another question before the quiet reply seemed to have echoed around the room. "My name is Severus Tobias Snape. I'm five and three quarters old,and I live at Spinner's End, Cokeworth. "

His voice help a quiet, soft tone. It was nothing like they knew of the adult. It was slightly raspy but as he was talking, the raspy tone from the misuse of his voice went away. He spoke, though, as if he was was often told not to talk.

"Severus...my, what a nice name. Well, Severus, my name is Sirius. Can you say my name?"

He quirked his eyebrows a little. "Sirius."

Sirius held back a smile. _Be nice, Sirius. Be nice. He is only a kid. Maybe. _

"Oh, wow. That's great. Can you tell me what you're doing here by yourself?"

Sirius expected Snape to not be willing to even speak. He was already meek enough as it is and surprisingly, he was becoming more willing to talk as long as Sirius kept along his calm and kind demeanor.

Snape has considerably relaxed now, no longer curled up in a tense ball. He was now leaning back against the wardrobe wall, his legs curled up so he was leaning his chin against them. His arms were wrapped around them, but he no longer had that pinched, drawn out look on his face anymore. Instead, he just had the sullen look that young children tend to get when speaking to an adult.

"I woke up, and I heard scary noises. That's all." It was said with an air of finality.

Sirius was baffeld. Snape was even a sassy, wise arse as a kid.

"That's all? You just woke up and heard noises? Then why are you here in the wardrobe?"

"I got scared. So, I came here and hid."

Sirius sighed. "Where are your parents?"

Snape's face drew a dark look and he muttered, "I don't know."

Snape suddenly stood up. "We should go now. Da's coming."

Sirius was baffled. The kid was really willing to go with him without his parents anywhere near. "You barely know me!"

"You said you knew me. We should go. Da will get me like he got mum."

What the hell? "Severus, what do you mean? What did your da do to your mum?"

"I can't tell you, Sirius."

Sirius really didn't know how to react or even know what to do. Dumbledore sent him only to check in on Snape. What he did not expect is to come face to face with a child version of Snape who really was off his rocker. The child was clearly intelligent but really did not seem to care either or anymore now he knew that Sirius wasn't a threat. The fact that he really didn't seem to be deterred that his mother may or may have not just been offed off by his father was concerning. Sirius always knew Snape was a over sized creep but he did not know it started from this young.

Sirius knew, without a doubt, that he had quiet the dilemma on his hands. He needed to go to his home, where the rest of the order were and contact Dumbledore quick. He thought it was now a good idea to leave and since Snape didn't' seem to have a problem with it, take him with and resolve this problem once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi...I'm sorry. I'm a lying liar who lies. I promised you guys a quick update, and I never lived up to it. Can I say that I got too busy? No. Um...here. Free cookies! Okay, I read the reviews and saw the light! Severus' speech was too young, and it has been fixed. Thanks for the suggestions and tips. They really do help and especially in the process of my writing. I am in a very experimental stage of writing and playing around and just adapting it until I am comfortable. So, dudes, please tell me if I should change this or do that. I just want your tips on how I can develop my writing. I won't change it just because, but I will listen and learn from you guys. Also, tell me if you like it. Or don't. I just like hearing from people. Oh, my gosh. Here you guys go!

* * *

Chapter Two

Sirius couldn't believe he was having a stare down with an almost six year old. He refused to submit. He was older and smarter, and he refused to let a little kid, especially Snape, make him look away first.

He looked away first.

When he looked back at Snape, the little ass was smirking.

Sirius glared. "Okay. We are leaving now. Is there anything you want to take with you?"

Sirius was not annoyed. He just wanted to throw this mess into Albus' lap and dust his hands off. He really did not know why it had to be him to collect Snape. They could barely stand each other! Even if kid Snape didn't know him. But still! The thought still stands. But of course not, Albus clearly thought it was a great idea to send him and retrieve the bastard. It wasn't like he was busy or anything. And no, he wasn't being bitter about it.

Sirius glared some more.

Snape rolls his eyes and gets up in a determined fashion. "I have to grab my toys before we can go." Snape has toys? Sirius would really not have thought kid version of Snape actually played. When anybody thinks of Snape, it's with him having his nose stuffed into a book.

He walked over to Sirius and tugged his sleeve. "Up, up. Hurry up."

Sirius let out an exasperated sigh. "Calm down. Calm down. We'll leave soon enough."

Snape tugged once more and Sirius took the hint. He stood up and Snape just stood there staring at him. "Well?" Sirius snapped.

Snape humphed in irritation and grabbed onto Sirius' hand. Sirius let out a startled sound and tried to pull his hand out of Snape's. The kid was resiliant, since he just held on tighter and didn't let go. He dragged him out, the nerve, out of the dusty room. He tripped once, then twice over the long robes Snape always wore when he was an adult.

They finally made it out of the room without any major injuries. Snape lead him down the rickety steps, past the living room and into the kitchen. He finally let go of Sirius' hand and scuttled quickly the cupboard under the sink. He impatiently pushed his hair out of his face and opened the cupboard. He reached in and took out what seemed to be extremely worn out cloth and something that was too small for Sirius to discern.

"We can leave now," he stated while reaching out to Sirius as if he expected to pick him up. Sirius stared down at him and Snape calmly stared up at Sirius and without thinking about it, Sirius bent down and picked him up.

Sirius didn't feel comfortable.

He held him awkwardly. Sirius really had no idea what he was doing. He didn't know Harry long enough, only carrying him when he was a baby. Snape seemed to have caught on to his hesitance and once again rolled his eyes._ How does a kid even know how to do that?_

_"_Put your arms under my bum and don't drop me!" He then proceeded to tightly suffocate Sirius with his spindly arms, the worn out rag tucked in one arm. Sirius hesitatnly put his arms around Snape and tightly supported him. Snape lay his head on Sirius' shoulder and mumbled,"Magic us away, please!"

Oh, so kid Snape does know about magic. Or it seems that he had an idea. That's one less problem to deal with. Sirius sighed and the one thought that kept him going is that this whole problem will soon be out of his arms and right into the lap of the Headmaster.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, wow. This chapter was really short. I'm sorry, but I just know this is a crap chapter. Huff. I really didn't want to take it anywhere in this chapter. Until next time! Which is next Sunday! Also, give me your thoughts and tell me what I can do better. Am I consistent? Do you like it? Also, there will be much more diologue and interaction between Sirius and Severus and everybody! Bye! Also! Also! The next chapter will be much longer. This is only a blurb and it's a starting point.


End file.
